It Didn't Stay in Mt Silver
by Sapphire Star Reborn
Summary: (Sequel to What happens in Mt.Silver) Lyra's in a pool of knee deep mess. She's juggling romance, misadventures, and anecdotes which are either cool or useless. And it doesn't help that she "lost" a bet with Green after Red lied about her victory. Next thing she knows, she's the grand prize of a love dodecahedron. All of this from a simple lie? Really? (M LATER CHAPTERS MULTIPAIR)


**It Didn't Stay in Mt. Silver**

**Prologue: Lyra's Rage, Lyra's Age, & Green's Anecdotes**

* * *

In a midday Viridian City Pokemon Center, Lyra hustled through Bill's PC, retrieving her Charizard, Carla, from BOX 1. This was just a quick personal errand before dashing over to Pallet Town, promising her end of the bet with Green. The two agreed to see if Lyra could defeat Red, she'd go out with him (and she did), but if she lost the battle, she had to be Green's one-day genie. And after personally meeting Green, his conceited nature doesn't spell out a good or moral request.

'Dammit Red...' She remembered Red's request to keep his loss confidential which just messed up the point of everything she had done yesterday, 'Sorry, but I'm not gonna take any of it. If there's anything I hate the most, it's lying on whether I did or didn't win the battle.' Lyra cursed to herself as she dashed through Route 1. Unlike years ago, numerous battle ready trainers scatter the tall grass, hoping for a formidable challenger, sadly, Lyra looked and was one. Trying to ignore everyone, she started to sprint, but that didn't stop her sneaking by unnoticed as her visage was sniped down by a handful of trainers. Multiple Ace Trainers called her out for a battle, calling her a "pussy" as she dodged each and every one of them. She had a bet to win, and she simply didn't have time for any confrontations. But out of the blue and her line of sight, one Super Nerd looking guy hopped out of a bush and tried to block her way, "Ma'am! We shared eye contact! We must battle!"

Super Nerd Darren would like to battle-

Pokemon Trainer Lyra used Fuck You, High Jump Kick!

It's Super Effective!

For Super Nerd Fainted!

Lyra received no money, but who cares?!

Lyra's foot slugged him 4 yards back before the guy could even think, letting the girl resume her trail southwards. As the other trainers witnessed her rage they decided to back down from a challenge, watching her zoom by with much celerity, "Hey, Darren, you okay?"

"I just got a women's size 6 running shoes with cleats that imprinted on my face. What do you think?!" The Nerd held his now bleeding cheek, trying to hold back tears of shame and defeat. Things like this didn't stop Lyra; she's done this a million times before. The peppy girl has her demons too, that's for sure and people know well she's got no patience. Her sense integrity is too damn hard to comprehend...

As Pallet Town was in her range of sight, the Professor's lab drew in closer. The tree line fences began to spread out and fade into a stone road that chimed 'clop clop', letting her add a bit more effort to her (already) full throttled sprint with each step. But she isn't in the poetic mood right now, 'No time!' And it didn't take long before Lyra was behind the Metal front door to the lab. To her relief she had made it, "Huff, huff, I made it!" She patted herself on the shoulder, "I'm sorry, Red, but I'm never gonna give up my end of the bargain!" And with one deep breath, she busted the door wide open, "Green! I won the- Wait..." Of course, Green was there, checking out his Dex and the machines, but an unannounced and unsuspected guest was there as well. It was Red, who suddenly faced her with a somewhat guilty look, "..." Lyra knew what had happened minutes prior to her arrival and her face showed her current emotion; she was dumbfounded, disappointed to be exact. She was too late. How in the world did it happen? Oh, of course, she was too damn focused that she forgot Carla could fly. But that didn't matter, because she could easily tell by both of their faces that Red had already given the "news".

"Well, well, well... Looks like someone owes me a wish." The gym leader gave sly, almost seductive look (which nevertheless was still sly) that contrasted Lyra's pour expression, trying to hold herself back from attacking him with the human version of a Seismic Toss, "What are you talking about? I won! And Red took me out on a date! And he actually talked! And kissed!" She stomped her foot, creating a small quake out of rage, "Red! Why the hell are you denying it?!"

"..." He stared into the blank space without a hint of an expression. Green gullibly took the fib like it was a P1000 bill on Route 5. And he showed great distaste on Lyra's truth, "What the flying fuck is wrong with you, making up these crazy ass lies?! Are you in the Lala land of hallucinations?!"

"No I'm NOT lying!" She made another quake with her foot that actually flinched the scientists a few feet from her (impressive...), "Just admit it, Lyra, you lost... And you can avoid your promise! I thought you were a man- girl of your word?"

"But Red lied! I'm serious! And I don't want to be a damn ho to anyone at all, ESPECIALLY YOU!" She pointed her index finger straight at him. Green couldn't help but laugh, "Hey, I never said anything about being a ho, Lyra... You want to be my ho-"

"Don't try me.."

"Hey, I was just fucking with you! Okay? And don't sweat it... Besides..." He slithered towards her as he cupped her cheek with his right hand and whispered in her ear, "I'll be modest." Lyra could feel the goosebumps creep up. Her cheeks began to turn cherry. On the other hand, a spark of jealousy twinkled in Red's eye, "..." He hid it by turning around, "..." Lyra saw that, 'Oh, what?! Now you're going to mope? You thought I wouldn't see that?!' She angrily bombed her mind with incomprehensible and creative vulgarity too explicit to say out loud, "Hey! Whaddaya waiting for? Get pretty, okay?"

"What for, douche?"

"I want my first wish to be special!" Green crossed his arms with a jocular mood, "And make it snappy!"

"... Has anyone told you that you're an ass? Because you're a pretty damn big one."

"Oh, please, you're too kind..."

* * *

The two "agreed" (Lyra denied, but she can't due to Green's leash of command) to meet up in front of the Silph co. building in Saffron city. Green whistled the Route 8 theme as he patiently waited for her as Lyra finally arrived on her Lugia, catching the attention of the crowd. She disobeyed his request by wearing the same clothes. He wasn't specific either. Still, he could care less, Green was just content she didn't bail out. She disdainfully shuffled over calling her Lugia back as the young man showed a mark of satisfaction, placing a hand on her shoulder, "You're late..."

"Alright then, Green, whaddaya want from me?" Lyra crossed her arms, swatting his hand away from her, "Wow... Someone's a bit feisty. Not too shabby for a girl like you. I guess you're compensating for your defeat up in Mt. Silver, no?"

"-You see this gym badge? The one you gave me?" She whipped out her Earth Badge, "How about I show you what I'm really made of and defeat you once more and again and again till you get the point that Red lost and he's too damn proud. And if my Pokemon won't beat some sense into you, then I guess I'll make another one of these and stick it up somewhere you wouldn't like?! Perhaps your ass, no?!" She interrupted his negative compliments while sending intimidating glares down his way, "Hmm... I guess you don't want to fix your attitude." Green was instantly interested and thought a bit before slipping a little comeback, "And I know you currently despise me-"

"You don't fucking say!"

"Okay, okay, I know, I get it, but I overheard your conversation with Red... You liked older guys, don't you?" This caught Lyra's attention, "By your facial expression you do... And I guess the older teens are better than the young ones, right? I guess Red's pretty high up your food chain..."

"... What... Well, yeah, but he's a douche for lying..."

" But his age makes him so attractive, right?" Green smirked a wide smile, unnerving, even, "So, I guess I don't stand a chance, right? Oh, but before that, I got a quick trivia, so guess what? I'm actually older than Red..." Wink, smirk, seduce, "I heard you're only twelve, correct?"

"I don't know why you're trying to use your age as a tool of seduction but, yeah. I am twelve. I just turned twelve in June. And he's not much younger than you."

" Really? Well, consider this. Red's only three years older than you, making him fifteen... Just because we're good friends, you would think we're not that much far apart by age, right?" Lyra nodded, "Yeah. What, you're two months older?

"Yeah, we're two apart of something... I'm actually two years older than him... Believe it or not..." He wrapped his arm around her waist, bringing her closer to him, "That makes seventeen. And I have a thing for well developed girls your age..." This sent chills down her spine. Lyra knows and will never deny that Green IS a heartthrob and a good looking one, pushing the fact he's an ass aside. And her rather immoral philia is getting the better of her. She squirmed herself out of his grip, "Well, whatever." She tried to squeeze out a look of disgust, " And... L- look, I'm not sure if it's even legal for me to have anything like this-"

"Nonsense, Kanto has different laws. We're not strict about this whole age thing. Besides, I never meant it like that... What are your suggestions anyways?" Lyra's estrogens were stabbing her like a knife, "Oh, I see, you're trying to push me away... Feisty, feisty, feisty... You're a tease... Ha, ha, ha, you definitely remind me of another girl that Red and I knew well. She was such tease as well..."

"Who?"

"The new champion of Kanto and Johto." Lyra was struck with confusion, "Wait, what?! Dude, Red and Lance are men!" Green's coy smirk faded with a facepalm, "Didn't you hear me, I said the NEW champion. Do you listen to any media at all? Watch TV? Surf the Web? Listen to the radio?" Now that she thought and managed to work her memory, she definitely knew who it was, "That chick last year... Blue?"

"Yes! Her!"

"Why do I remind you about her? Because we're cockteases?"

"No... Not just that, it's...Well, uh..." He scratched his cheek before sighing, "... Sigh... Let's sit down, it's gonna be a long story."

"Oh goody, just what I needed!"

"Just bear with me, okay!" He escorted her to a nearby park bench, "I know you want to stall me by ripping out an anecdote, but I really don't mind, because this is my first request." This caught her attention, "What?! Without there was... Wait, let me guess, three wishes, right?" Green snapped his finger, "Exactly." Lyra groaned in utter displeasure, "Fine then, tell me your fairy tale mother Golduck..."

"Alright. Uh, where should I start? Hmm..." A pause, "Well, I guess I should start from the beginning..."

* * *

_Pallet Town was well known as the residency of the famous and respected Professor Samuel Oak, one of the pioneers of the technology in the Pokemon world. But along with that, the small village like town harbored three prestigious trainers. Green Oak, the grandson of Professor Oak, Red, the current champion of Kanto by default, and the new champion, Blue, who currently was the youngest champion of Johto and Kanto- maybe the entire world._

_Many individuals referred to her as a beautiful and well endowed young lady. Funny or weird thing was that she's Lyra's age. When Red and Green simultaneously started their adventures three years ago, Blue started hers as well. At that time, she was only nine years old. Then two years later- a year ago in present day- she defeated Red without switching any of her Pokemon. Her Charizard pummeled all six Pokemon Red had. Then swept the two regions off their feet by receiving all 8 badges Johto had to offer in one day. Everyone knew her as a Pokemon Master in both regions. And every guy about her age thought of her as a celebrity crush._

_Blue was the silent type such as Red was, only more so. She wasn't physically mute or anything, but she has never been seen speaking in public even if she's given a question that could simply be answered with one syllable: yes or no, only nodding or shaking her head. When she was given a request for an interview, she always declined them, not even grunting or sighing. But there's actually only one exception if you want to see her talk. She will only hold a conversation with two specific people- Red and Green._

"Hey, get to the point. You're getting off topic."

"... Don't interrupt me..."

_Continuing with my story, all three were actually childhood friends and rivals. And not too long ago, she became a love interest between the two boys, oh how predictable. She and Red were actually closer to each other than she was with Green, obviously making him extremely jealous every time they walked around the Johto National Park, holding hands, nonetheless! It drove the Gym Leader up the wall, pushing his patience to the limit. Until one day, he couldn't take it anymore. He stormed off to confront Red about how he felt about Blue, but when he actually met up with Red, Blue had already boarded the train to Johto airport. Her destination was Unova, the next place she wanted to conquer and claim the title as a Champion from a foreign country. Green was too late and ended up having to deal with the fact that he couldn't even confess his love for Blue. But it wasn't really bad. Blue's leave brought her presence with her, lightening the burden in Green's shoulder. But he still misses her everyday and every second..._

* * *

"Wow... That has got to be the perfect Harlequin Romance Novel excerpt right there! You should publish that!"

"Lyra I'm trying to be serious!"

"So am I. And I'm failing. Seriously, that was a good love story. But before I can even comprehend what the story was actually about, how the hell does she remind you of me?" Lyra took a breath and sighed, "She sounds nothing like me! Let me see she we have in common... We're both twelve years old currently, we both kicked your asses, we both went on a date with Red, we're the Johto-Kanto champions, we both have brown hair, we're both girls, we're both your love interest..." Lyra gave a second to think about it, "Maybe we HAVE things in common... But I'm still unconvinced that she reminds you of me." Green just stared at her. He had to admit his story was a bit extensive, two thirds of it was filler, and most of it made no sense, "Well, it's just my personal opinion..." He scratched his head, "But hey, I still have three more wishes, am I right?" He chuckled as Lyra knotted her eyebrows, "As long as it isn't a long bedtime story about your woes, I'll do it."

"Well, I might spare you from my long stories... Then again I won't make any promises..." He winked and laughed as he wrapped his arm around her waist, dragging her along, "How about I reward you for your patience?" Green smirked as Lyra, frowning a bit, locked her Blue-Gray stare with his Viridian eyes, "And what would it be, oh fifty shades of Blue?"

"..." He took a few seconds to come up with an answer. He looked at the rows of skyscrapers and the people passing by; he watched the soon to be passengers of the Magnet Train and took a few more just to think up his second request, "I'm waiting you douche!"

"Give me a sec..." One, "..." Two, "..." Three, "... Got it!" Green turned and faced her slapping a grin, "You know what? How bout you and I get something to eat? It'll be just you and I, my treat! Lyra, what do you say?"

"..." Lyra pause before she forced a reluctant shrug. Honestly she wanted to punch Green on the back of his head and give Red one as well, but Lyra was kind of hungry as well. Her stomach was her primary concern anyway, "...Meh, what the hell. Go for it."

* * *

**Sapphire:** Oh my god my thumbs hurt! But here's the first chapter. I know it's a bit irrelevant to the prequel, but this is Lei's work, I just spent hours to modify and retouch the story to her command. This sequel... Sigh, I think I tampered with it too much...

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Then give me some feedback in the reviews. If I need to, I'll edit it.

Thanks!


End file.
